


Santa looked a lot like daddy

by CoughinCoffee



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Sort of - Fandom, Uncharted, Uncharted 4 - Fandom, porn with plot - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Is quiet-kink popular?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Quiet Sex, do I have it?, floofy, happy holidays, xmas, xmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee
Summary: THIS IS NOT DONE.LIKE, AT ALL.Fair warning, I'm sure there are plotholes in here, I mixed a lot of seperate ideas I've had in this one piece.Also, it was suppose to be only porn but well, it became a christmas-thing, so... you know I....  wanted to ppost it at christmas, so....Anyway- Happy Holidays, you sexy babes!(title makes no sense, I just realized I have no finished title for this story, it might makes sense if I finish/add to the story I guess)
Relationships: SamxRafe - Relationship, safe - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Santa looked a lot like daddy

Sam entered the house with a swift pull-and-close of the door, wanting to escape the cold air of a rapidly darkening afternoon. Even with a slightly longer beard than usual, the biting cold on his face got uncomfortable enough. He was immediately greeted by a happy, bouncing puppy. “Hey Avery! How’s my big boy?” He greeted him quietly but excitedly while removing his jacket and shoes.

The warmth hits him, all but envelopes him, but it isn't only the warmth itself. There is a scent, an aroma, emanating from the.. kitchen? He picked up the puppy, or rather- caught the puppy hopping up, before shuffling inside.

"Sweetie?" Sam’s voice raises in greeting, half a question. The scent is.. familiar. Too familiar, almost. It smells of cookies. But not any old chocolate chip cookies. This scent was something extra special. Also, slightly burnt.

"Baby?" Sam tries again upon entering the kitchen, meeting the eyes of his husband as said man turn around in surprise, wafting a towel around to recover from the burnt mishap.

"Sam! Honey! Hi- you're home early-" He starts walking up to Sam, who slowly put the dog down on the floor as Rafe excitedly whispered “Hi Avery!” to him too, then moving in on Sam’s personal space with a welcoming kiss and embrace before rambling a short sentence like "I meant to surprise you, but uh.. well, I’m not the best baker.." his voice trails off. Sam holds him close for the moment of greeting, while evidently trying to piece the parts together, by the look on his face.

And as his eyes travel from the state of the kitchen, the smell, and back to Rafe, they are wide.

“You..?” He starts. Watching as Rafe start looking a little embarrassed and as if he just now noticed the state of the kitchen too.

“Yeah, well..”

“..you made mom’s recipe?” Sam mumbles low. Face bewilired.

Rafe smiled sheepishly and shrugged, getting restless from the unexpected turn of his plans.

“Well, I tried- I didn’t have much time to practice and well… her recipe is a little hard to read-“ He starts jamming on until he catches the expression of Sam’s face, his smile faltering as he catches Sam’s eyes glossy.

“Samuel- honey, a-are you alright? Did I fuck it up-Fuck, I’m sorry-“ Avery let out a small worried squeak from their feet.

“No!- No, Rafe, it’s just..” Sam wipes the small threat of a tear from the corner of his eye, leaning down to mee Avery’s lick, making sure he knew he was fine. He stood up straight and took a breath.

“It’s the.. scent.. it, uh…” He threw a look around the kitchen, as if he’s looking through a lens into a place from the past.

“..just reminds me of her.” He met Rafe’s eyes again, who watched him carefully.

“It’s nice.”

“Oh..-” Rafe slowly lit up again as he saw Sam smiling.

“Okey.” Rafe nodded and accepted another incoming kiss from the taller man, lingering and full of love and appreciation. The Christmas cookies Sam and his brother had enjoyed was that of their mother’s own recipe. Something Cassandra had figured out by herself, only for Sam and Nathan to enjoy. He didn’t think he would ever smell them again. Him nor Nathan had ever felt the need to bake, nor did they feel brave enough to be reminded of their mother, after she passed. But this… having Rafe try it for their first Christmas gathered together, for him.. Sam had to admit he had even forgotten he saved the recipe. Rafe must have found it as he cleaned out the moving boxes in September.

“Thank you, baby.” He whispered.

“It’s my pleasure, Sammy…” Rafe caressed a cheek of Sam’s before pulling him by an arm. “Come sit down, I’ll get you some hot chocolate.”

“Really?” Sam asked, as if suddenly a child in a toy store offered a free toy. Rafe chuckled.

“Yeah, come’on-” He waited until Sam had sat down on the chair Rafe lead him to, before leaning down for them to share another kiss, and he went back to the oven and bakery delights.

A few minutes passed, maybe a quarter of an hour or so, of Sam reading a paper while sipping, and Rafe… increasingly moving faster.

Sam notices Rafe is abnormally speeding around, mumbling- singing? As he swooshes back and forth, observed like an animal in his natural habitat, by his husband. Had he been this hyper the moment Sam got home? Maybe. It does happen, rarely.

Sipping the last of his beverage while watching, he eventually decides to inspect the love of his life.

Rafe all but yelps as he turns around just then, as if Sam had snuck up on him, eyes wide and hands hoisted up to protect his chest, but he noticed Sam is laughing. Probably at Rafe’s entirely absurd reaction cause by pure distraction.

“What?” He grins at Sam.

Sam grabs his shoulders only to pull him into a proper hug, realizing he had not hugged him properly when he got home, he held him even closer, and he refused to let go until he felt Rafe relax. Sam could smell the shampoo and balm in Rafe's hair, nuzzled him while he started swaying a little. Rafe reciprocated the hold and swayed along, and though relaxing, he maintained a certain confusion.

As they pulled apart, Rafe looked up at Sam.

“Hello?” Waiting for Sam to explain already.

Sam snickered again, only at Rafe's utterly confused and Innocent expression.

“How much coffee you had today, sweetie?” He finally asks.

“Oh, entirely too much, I’m sure!” Rafe nodded, as if the news were spectacular.

“I thought so. You good, or d-?”

“Hey- try these-“ Rafe interrupted Sam instead of answering his question, shoving the now cooled off, first edition of the cookies.

Sam looked from Rafe to the cookies, wondering what his thoughts were, yet indeed wondering how the cookies came out, he picked one up, both of them ignoring Avery begging for the sugery treats from the floor. Rafe pouted at him, only giving him a sympathetic “non for you pup’er, you’ll get sick” scratching him behind the ear instead, receiving a disappointed noice.

Sam bit down on a cookie, making it crumble a little, just as it should. He sighed as he savored the bite in his mouth. Looking at Rafe again, he found the man all but glaring at him.

“It’s… very, very close to what I remember.”

“So not horrible?” He asked surprised.

“Definitely nowhere near horrible.”

“That’s… actually very shocking- alright, so.. maybe I succeeded with.. these next ones.”

“Well.. if you didn’t, it’s fine. You can be my Christmas cookie.” Sam chewed the cookie happily, looking satisfied.

“Mmh.. You do make me crumble when you bite me..” Rafe thought loudly, biting his lips.

Sam squinted his eyes and formed his lips in an ‘o’ before smirking, the impact of the sudden hot inuendo impressing him. Not at all unexpected, Rafe was always good at those, but sometimes he especially made it sound a crazy amount hotter than it should.

Sam could see a sliver of something unsure still, through Rafe’s mirrored smirk.

“I don’t think Nathan will know the difference, if that’s what you’re worried about.. if I don’t remember the exact taste, he won’t either, so.. he won’t be mad or anything.” Sam tried, wondering if Rafe could possibly be worried about pissing Nathan off, were the cookies unacceptable to the memory of their mother. Rafe wasn’t exactly usually worried about pissing Nathan off, but then this.. this was something personal for Sam and Nathan. Rafe never wanted to interfere in anything too personal if he risked being disrespectful. He didn’t have much of a family, himself, but if his parents taught him anything, they had shown him many faces of respect. Usually what it should not look like.

Rafe let his smirk fade. “That’s good… uhm..” He looked around, taking a deep breath before moving toward the fridge to check the intended food for Christmas.

"And you’re sure one ham is enough? You said your family eat a lot and you eat like a horse, so.."

Rafe waved Sam off equally as quick as he tried to consult him on the amount of food when he received a blank face from the man leaning at the counter, chewing up the last of the cookie.

"You know what they say about horses, cowboy.." Sam mused suddenly, grinning at Rafe as the younger man glanced over to squint at him.

"..cowboys ride them..." Sam finished with a shrug, clicking his tounge with a wink. Rafe would have kept the sexual innuendos up, were he not so stressed about his family-in-law coming over for the holidays, for the first time. He still grinned, of course.

"I'm not kidding Sam, are you sure noone is allergic to anything, or-?" Rafe seemed to lose his train of thoughts in the middle of sentence, turning back to check the fridge. Approaching the shorter man, Sam stood behind Rafe, grabbing the fridge where Rafe held the handle, only to close it for him and in the process wrap his arms around him.

"Yes dear, I've known my family for a very long time." Sam mumbled, softly and lovingly, even throughout the sarcasm of it.

“My whole life, in fact.” He loosened the grip.

Rafe blinks slowly and snorts at him, turning around in his arms.

"Fine.."

He was met by soothing brown, reassuring eyes again.

"I believe you." he added, and Sam nodded in support.

"We're all good, sweetheart. Besides, it’s two days left, we have time for unexpected supply-runs."

Rafe closed his eyes and nodded. Sam kissed him on the head, getting another whiff of that clean scent. When he leaned back, he saw Rafe still closing his eyes.

“Are you nervous?” Sam grinned lazily.

“Pssh… what makes you think that...” Rafe stated, rolling his eyes before glancing up and down, confirming his nervousness.

“Don’t worry baby, I bet they’re nervous too.”

“Yeah?” Rafe let out half a smile.

“Yeah. They’ve never had anything you cooked, they might be terrified right now…” Sam deadpanned, receiving a hard smack on his chest, followed by laughter.

“Asshole.”

“Yeah.” Sam grinned.

He hauled Rafe in by the waist, and Rafe met the incoming lips, arms settling over Sam’s shoulders. Inching away, Rafe’s eyes searched Sam’s face, and his hand followed to settle on his chin. Tugging a little at Sam's on-coming beard, he tilted his head, letting out a thoughtful ‘hm’.

"You could do with a trimming, handsome."

"I thought you liked my scruff?" Sam pretended, very consciously half-assed, to be offended.

"You know I do" Rafe tippytoed, being quickly met by Sam’s lips in another kiss, and as he landed again he continued. "-but this is not scruff, this is going on- full beard."

"I thought I’d look more santa-ish.. wait- you wouldn't like me with a beard? I'd like you with a beard." Sam announced, the first part as an after-thought, and the last part as something obvious.

"Oh-okey, right, as if you wouldn't care if I grew a full beard?" Rafe raised his brows, eyes heavy with disbelief.

"I'd like to think I wouldn't?" Sam raised a brow and side-glanced at Rafe, whom raised a brow of his own in a skeptical gesture, before he let his lips perform a ‘pfft‘, smirking all the same. “Trust me, you would care because I look rediculous with it… Like, some.. villain in bad gangster indie-film.”

“Sound hot.” Sam grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, making Rafe click his tounge in a quick ‘tk’ and huff, shrugging in a non-arguing manner before tilting his head at Sam. He raised his hands to the taller man’s face.

“Either way, I.. don’t _love_ getting hairs in my mouth.. but I mostly enjoy seeing your face properly." He traced his thumbs across each side of Sam's face, pressing down at the fluff of the beard to outline jawline.

He watches Sam's lips curl upward after that statement.

"Becuase you know where it's been?"

Rafe chuckled and smacked him on the shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Sure."

Sam leaned in, opting to kiss Rafe’s neck instead of lips. He let a nibble turn just to the edge of a bite before giving a light suck, really letting it linger, until the shorter man let off a satisfied sigh. Sam shifted to mutter “I’ll go trim, then” in Rafe’s ear, before backing off and walking away. He left Rafe dazed and all turned around, mumbling ‘what was I doing’ until he physically actually turned around to find the cookies in the oven.

“Oh, right.”

During the rest of the evening enough cookies were saved from burning and delicious, therefore placed on a plate in the kitchen. Food got prepared, tall man was trimmed and showered, kisses were traded, a short walk with the puppy, and some additional cleaning up was made before they decided to slow down for the night. The had some supper and talked about anything, before Rafe wanted a quick shower too, before bed, where the pup had already fallen fast asleep at the footend.

\----

The chilly morning air had the odacity to build up enough sting on Rafe's arm to cause his prematurely wakening. He blinked slowly, frowned at the digital clock displaying an hour early from going off, only to pull the cover up and snuggle into warmth.

Barely a second later he felt a steady arm wrap around him, pressing him gently until skin touched skin. He smiled. After a small, settling sigh, he decided to turn around in his husband’s arms. The other man grunted approvingly, pulling him in closer, in his strong, though sleepy embrace.

“Morning, babe..” Rafe mumbled, kissing the broad, lean chest he was nuzzled into. He received another approving grunt. Just about an hour passed like that, relaxing and snug, until Rafe felt the familiar restlessness build up and decided to stretch, and as a plus, kill the alarm before it blasted off.

“Hey Samuel..” He turned back, leaning over the other to kiss him awake. He received a small ‘hm’, one that told him that Sam was dangerously close to falling back asleep.

“Babe… it’s 8am.” He announced, receiving a slightly less approving grunt this time. He snickered.

“Come’on honey, they’ll be here at noon..”

Sam seemed to genuinely want to speak, but it came out as a long ‘mmmh’ either way, before suddenly rewrapping his arms around Rafe, pulling him in by playful force, making Rafe laugh.

“Sam- stop, I don’t want to get comfortable again-“ Rafe tried arguing, while physically doing absolutely nothing to resist Sam’s antics. The half-sleeping man replied with a louder and longer ‘mmmh’, while turning in bed, pulling Rafe along with him, revealing himself not-so-much tired anymore, but more, coaxing Rafe to stay in bed with him for the heck of it. Adding to the play- the peppering Rafe with kisses wherever he could reach proved him to becoming fully awake.

Eventually he stopped, hovering above Rafe, watching him giggle and grinned at the view he just succeeded to create for himself. Once settled, though still giggling, Rafe mumbled “..now I’ll never get up again..” no real trace of attempted annoyance, watching Sam with an adoration instead. The larger man grinned and sunk again, putting weight on Rafe while kissing him.

“So let’s not.” He added a slow, but unexpected friction between them that had Rafe groaning “Samuel..” as a warning as well as an urge.

“What babe?” Sam asked innocently, knowing exactly what he was doing, and the obviousness of it made Rafe snicker.

“Sam.” He said more firmly. Making the other man lift himself up and greet him with a smile, then leaning in for a longer good-morning smooch. The younger man sighed, letting the wamrth envelop him for this moment.

Another moment or two, watching, smiling, kissing with light touches, Sam spoke again.

“Did you find any nutcracker, or should I go out and get one?” To which Rafe shook his head.

“It’s okey, I found one in the boxes.” He sighed, enjoying Sam’s touch as his hand traveled down his waist.

“Alright, well..” Sam started, reaching down, Rafe held back a grin best as he could when Sam grabbed at his ass.

“.. In any case, I’ll be your buttcracker.” He mumbled way too low and seductive to be serious, Rafe body started bouncing shortly from laughing.

“Will you now?” He looked at Sam expectantly, huffing in laughter. Sam’s grin grew cheeky in replacement a cockier one.

“I thought it’d be a better joke out loud, but…” he ended the sentence by shrugging. Rafe squinted.

“Isn’t “Nutcracker” already a joke in itself?” Sam raised his brows and blinked, looking surprised.

“Why, darling, I didn’t know I married such a philosopher!” He charged, exaggerating an almost convincingly impressed expression. 

“Oh stop, you know very well how deep I am...” Rafe rolled his eyes in a theatrical manner, this time causing the other man to let out a hearty laugh.

“I guess I do, huh.” He mumbled, brushing knuckles across a short and soft stubble. He leaned down for more loving warmth.

“So.. want to get this show on the road?” He grinned, and Rafe gave him a look.

“You’re the one stalling, prince charming.. c’mon, move-“ he pushed the other man lightly with a leg, making him let out a grunt, but nonetheless moving.

\----

Soon enough, the house was filled with the smell of food and warmth scent of other Christmassy sensations. And as if on que, the doorbell rang.

An incredibly happy puppy ran up to the front door, tail wagging frantically as he could already tell exactly who was arriving at the door.

“Alright, Avery, keep your tail on-“ Rafe encouraged him, pulling the door open and stepping backward, prepared for the full grown golden retrieved to excitedly greet her son, the two dogs taking up all space in the hallway for a moment of wildly flailing reunion. A distant “hey Vicky!” from Sam, encouraged the older dog to move further inside, followed suit by the small one.

“Hey guys!” Rafe simultaneously greeted the humans at the door, receiving happy “hello’s” and hugs, one by one as they came inside, bring a little big of snow inside. Vicky had already provided some of that by now, so no one cared much for the wetness right then. Nathan received a hug first from Sam as he approached them too. Elena shoved a dessert tray up in the air, wondering where to put it, and Rafe accepted it to put down on the kitchen table, to where Elena followed, a preschooler-Cassie in tow.

Victor started immediately grumbling about work with Sam, who just as quickly emerged with interest in the conversation, while Nathan ended up with the job of catching up to mama dog Vicky to dry her paws. Which she did not mind at all, although Avery seemed to think it was more of a game than anything practical and would not leave Nathan alone until he had dried his paws too.

The day passed, food was prepared for Christmas, and the rest of Christmas eve was enjoyed by talking in front of a fire and a tv with random Christmas programs, Sam and Victor walking back and forth to the patio for smokes, and Cassie played with the dogs when she was done being a talking adult, expect for when she wanted to play with Rafe or help him with the food.  
  
Long into the evening Cassie had been put to bed, joined by protective golden retrievers and the adults talked over a couple glasses of wine before bed.

  
  


\----

With a bit of snow falling slowly outside, lit up by yellow streetlights, Rafe layed snuggled up toward Sam's chest. Not at all asleep yet, but amazingly comfortable and warm in place, watching the snow drizzle lightly down, looking like tiny feathers.

"Sam, not tonight.. " He mumbled without a trace of any seriousness in his voice.

"Oh come'oon, Rafe.." Sam whined, pushing his hands up softly in Rafe's hair.

"Sam-" Rafe half-heartedly tried.

"Please, baby?.." Sam kissed his neck, knowing how much Rafe always loved that. Then he snuck an arm around Rafe's waist, stroking the front of his abdomen.

The hand traveled further down, caressing parts of Rafe's hips that Sam knew was sensitive.

"I want you." He pressed firmly, simultaneously thrusting his own hips toward Rafe, making sure his unmistakable erection grinded against Rafe's ass.

"Badly."

It successfully drew out a noise from Rafe. One that Sam recognized as a sound of lust.

He knew how much Rafe loved it when he felt how hard Sam was for him.

Sam started kissing and sucking softly down Rafe's neck, finding the spots Rafe liked the best. His voice wavered as he tried protesting, but the tones full of lust didn't help is case.

Rafe eventually turned to face his man while speaking. It backfired when it automatically gave Sam better access to his throat.

"Sam, stop.. your family is in the house.." He gasped for air when Sam found a good spot again.

"They sure are.. so you better keep it down.." He muttered in Rafe's ear.

"Me?!" Rafe whispered harshly, interupting Sam's biting, but seeing as he was trapped under Sam, he couldn't react with much physical movement.

"Yeah, you're the loud one, baby, surely you must know that?"

"Shut up! I know I'm loud and it's becuase you do stuff to me so don't act all innocent, you jerk."

Sam started chuckling.

"What kind of stuff?" He teased.

"Samuel.." Rafe tried a stern tone but it came out a bit too amused to sound threatening. Curse Sam and his charm to make Rafe laugh.

"Do I do this?" Sam leaned in toward Rafe's neck, nibbled at Rafe's earlobe, traveling down his neck, placing kisses and licks down to his colorbone.

He earned a few breathless sounds from Rafe.

"Do I... do this?" He let his hands roam over Rafe's chest, gently stroking over his nipples and caressing just under his chest, over his ribcage.

"Mmhm.." Rafe's breath came in heavier. He knew he should tell Sam to stop, but the man knew how to play his body like a fine-tuned violin, and saying 'no' to him wasn't exactly in Rafe's vocabulary during these.. moments.

He could hear Sam smile when he spoke.

"Do I do... this?" He let a hand skimm down Rafe's body to reach his inner knee, only to stroke it agonizingly slow up his inner-thigh, only to keep caressing up between his legs.

"..mhf-fuck, Sam-" Rafe hushed under his breath, suppressing a gasp, all a little bit too loudly for his own liking. He was sure to never live down the embarrassment if a family-member walked in on them having sex, or hear them through the walls.

Any other people would be completely fine, in comparison, Rafe didn't give a fuck about who heard him, he would even welcome the chance to let people know how good Sam makes him feel.

But these people were Sam's family.

And yet, he could not to save his own life tell Sam 'No'.

Especially when Sam is begging for it like this, fighting so hard for it.. and if Sam is seriously alright with his family potentially hearing them, then.. why should Rafe care? It will be way more Sam's fault than it is his own, if they hear him.

Atleast that's what he'll tell himself.

As of right now, his only option, as he also tells himself, is to generously let Sam take care of him, and to simply keep as quiet as possible. Oh gee, what a shame.

So, when Sam pushed for Rafe to suck his fingers, Rafe did, and when Sam pushed for Rafe to lift a leg, Rafe obliged, gasping quietly as he felt a wet finger enter him. After a few moment of playing with one finger, Sam already noticed sounds escaping from Rafe less quiet than ideal. Sam pulled his finger out of Rafe and smoothly got up to hover above him, pulling Rafe to lay on his back and pushed a finger back inside him from this position, adding another finger for effect.

Rafe moaned again.

Sam placed the other hand, gently but firmly over Rafe’s mouth.

"Sshh… gotta stay quiet, right sweetie..?" He whispered, while cruelly tweaking fingers inside of Rafe, making him strain even harder to not wail loudly for more.

Sam grinned lazily, pulling out the fingers only to wet the whole palm of his hand, coating up his length with saliva while making sure he’s nice and hard for Rafe.

"Will you be quiet for me?" He asked, a husky voice, watching Rafe watching him through the light from outside the window.

Rafe looks up to meet his eyes and nods, a very pressed "nngh.." escaping as a version of 'yes'.

Sam makes a humming sound, almost as if not believing him. Then, letting Rafe prove himself, Sam enters him, slow and steady at first, making Rafe knit his brows and shut his eyes. Just a moment after, Sam thrust carefully, but quickly into Rafe. His hand still over Rafe’s mouth.

Rafe's breath hitches, and he feels like he almost chokes on his own saliva. Pitched sounds from his throat escape, before he swallows hard, but somehow he managed to keep tremendously more quiet that he usually is.

Sam groans, low and steady as he meets Rafe's eyes again before let a grin loose on his face.

"Good boy..." he said hushed.

The praise has Rafe automatically smack at Sam's arm, grab it and pull, pure frusturation that Sam insists on making this as difficult as possible for him.

The force of having to nearly suffocate himself to keep quite- the energy deriving from the pleasure translated instead to body movements, was all enough to drive him crazy, making him keep smacking the mattress, and clawing at Sam’s shoulders and arms whenever Sam thrusted or even moved.

Through the muffled moans, Rafe tried his best to keep quiet, even as the very prominent habit of saying Sam’s name pushed at his tongue. Instead, he pulled longer and throatier “mmmh-“ noises than usual, making Sam press his hand harder at his mouth to hush him. He knew Rafe well enough to know that nothing about this was his strong side, and he felt just a slight worry about someone actually waking up.

So, instead of dragging this out, Sam leaned in, hushing Rafe with a few soothing “sshh-ssh..” before grabbing a hold of the bed, and thrusting faster and harder, making sure Rafe had space to jerk himself off between them, which he started quickly, evidently lacking patience for this, too. Rafe’s other hand grabbed a hold in Sam’s hair, and his back arched with the building pleasure.

When Rafe started breathing heavier, whining through Sam's hand, Sam felt him tighten up beneth him, and knowing he was close, he leaned in to urge him on.

“Come’on baby… cum for me.”

He roughly mumbled.

Rafe hand sped up, unable to reply while choking on his own orgasm. He shut his eyes tightly as a silent scream tightened his chest to make him lift off the bed, pulling closer to Sam. The sensation of the Rafe’s warm cum in his skin triggered Sam’s orgasm. The feeling of Sam coming inside him made Rafe add another long-pleasured moan, before falling back on the bed, where he kept making as quiet moans as he could when Sam finally let up his hand from his lips. Rafe gasped lightly, catching his breath while Sam humped slower and slower until he stopped, leaning over Rafe heavily to kiss him, Rafe pushed firmly onto his lips.

As Rafe lost al streangth, leaning back down whith his chest still falling and rising visibly, Sam eventually pulled out and placed himself on the side, facing Rafe, causing Rafe to follow suit.

“See? You can be quiet if you want to...” Sam teased.

“It’s a Christmas miracle.” Rafe rolled his eyes.

Sam grinned and caressed his knuckles across Rafe’s chin. “Merry Christmas, baby”

Rafe blinked slowly, smiled lazily and he raised a hand to tap Sam lightly on one cheek.

“… Definition of ‘secret santa’ aren’t you?”

“Mmh, well yeah, I ‘cum’ quietly in the night…” Sam muttered suavely.

“Shut the fuck up Samuel..!” Rafe laughed breathlessly before kissing Sam deeply.

\----

Sam woke up to a small puppy, a mama puppy, and an excited niece, all attacking him at once. His husband, nowhere to bee seen to save him.

“Uncle Sammy, It’s Christmas!” Cassie all but yelled, Sam grinning best he could, murmuring “Yeah! Yeah it is- Merry Christmas princess-“ He was interrupted by an immediate “Merry Christmas uncle Sammy!” by Cassie, as she decided to run off, the dogs excitedly followed her.

With a grunt and rubbing of his eyes, Sam got up before another attack could occur, but not before being greeted with kisses by a husband in the bathroom doorway.

Some time after breakfast, the doorbells rang with the promise of Chloe and Nadine and a young Meenu pressing in front of them to demand whereabouts of Cassie. The two kids excitedly greeted each other in hugs, immediately ran off to play resulting in Meenu wearing her jacket for some time before she realized, making the adults giggle at her as she came back out with a cheeky smile to leave it on a hook.

The day carried on in a similar fashion. Adults talked, made adult jokes that the kids questioned and got silly replies about, they prepared food, and kids played with the puppy until the food was done, the mama dog decidedly placed herself under the Christmas tree.

When times for presents rolled around, Cassie pulled Rafe by the hand, telling him to read the presents for her so she could give them out. With everyone gathered around, Sam watched Rafe with Cassie, and something warm washed over him.

Rafe looked up at him, a smile reaching his eyes as they seemed to share the thought. Everything felt.. as it should.


End file.
